I Hate That I Love You
by YoUrLoVeIsMyDrUg
Summary: Dear Diary, This wasn't right...I was supposed to kill him, not fall in love. I'm addicted, and he is like a drug, I don't think it will EVER be the same again. It was just a username, I never thought it would turn out real. Help... From AGirlInLove BXE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...I'm not SM :(

He picked up my hand and twisted it just enough that it shone in the light.

"This means your mine." He said, stalking around me.

"Yes, it does" I answered.

"All mine?"

"Yes" I answered truthfully, he knew my past, he knew my present, and he _is_ my future.

"Well then...I guess it's time for celebration" he said without emotion.

"Yes it is" I squealed and he hugged me spinning me around.

"I love you" he said, smiling like a idiot

"I love you too" I answered.

I had never thought in a million years that I would fall in love, let alone with the perfect man, after all we had been through, he still wanted me. All the times I almost killed him with my indecision, and he still wanted me, all my faults and all his faults were nothing, against the love we had for each other.

Sorry its short but I wanted to see what you guys thought about it :)


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Hey guys sorry about last chapter is was just a prologue and ... yeah so enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not that cool and am not SM so I don't own!**

I artfully skidded around the corner.

_Where was he?_

He is always here, on time, every night. I've been tracking him all month. I took one last look as I ran out of the alleyway, scanning my surroundings before I head back home.

I am a vampire killer, I have no sympathy for them, and they killed my mother. I was eight and my mother had run away from the town we lived in, because my father had died just hours before. I remember it clearly.

"_Bella pack your things" my mother said, pulling out a suitcase. _

"_We have to go"_

"_Go where mummy?" I was a curious little child._

"_Anywhere, anywhere but here" she replied, voice shaking just that little bit so much that I could tell that she was scared._

"_Why do we have to leave, mummy? I've gotten myself a few friends, and we just moved here with New Daddy" New daddy was what I called Phil, he was my step father. But he died, and we had just gotten back from the funeral._

"_Don't try to convince me otherwise, it won't work" she replied, again, with a voice cold as ice._

"_Okay mummy" _

She changed after that day it was always the same to do list:

Go to work

Come home and cook the kid food

Go to bed

And she never gave me any answers as to why she changed, then that night came, that fateful night.

"_Bye mummy" I yelled out, I didn't want to go say bye, I had my new mobile phone to text with now, and all my friends thought I was cool because of it._

"_Bye darling, your babysitter knows what's in the fridge, she can heat that up." My mother answered._

_I hummed in reply._

_I heard the door shut and my mother leave, her car booming up the street. This was what it was like every other afternoon, except this time I had a new babysitter, Aro._

"_So, child, what shall we do tonight?" he said, my god he has a creepy voice._

"_I just want to stay in my room if that's alright?" he creeped me out, I didn't want to get any closer than needed._

"_No child, that is not appropriate, I think you will stay in your mother's room tonight" he said, with force._

"_No, I want to stay here!" I said kicking and screaming._

_He grabbed my arm and flung me into the drawers._

"_YOU WILL BE OBEDIENT TO ME CHILD!" he screeched grabbing me, again, by the arm and dragging me into my mother's room with such force that should not be human._

"_MUMMY! I WANT MY MUMMY I WANT MY MUMMY!" I screamed, knowing she could not hear me._

"_YOUR MOTHER IS NEVER COMING BACK, BECAUSE MY GUARD ARE KILLING HER SLOWLY!" he yelled back through the door._

I sat in that same position for two days until the cops showed up and told me that my mother had been killed, she was decapitated, hung upside down and her blood, drained. I sat there and cried for a long time, and then I was adopted by a wonderful couple, Esme and Carlisle, they are the _best_ parents _ever_.

Esme and Carlisle had two kids, Alice and Emmett and they are my brother and sister. Alice and I searched for 'Aro' but could never find him, until about a year ago when I found out he was a vampire, because of a loophole he left in a travel to Italy magazine. I fell down a hole in the clock tower, and landed in the Volturi lair, I was told about it by Gianna, who mistook my pale skin for a vampire, and managed to make it out unscathed.

I found out that you could rip apart and burn vampires, and it turns out I have vampire in my blood, because my great grandmother, was a half human, half vampire hybrid, the genes skipped a generation and went to me, so I am a tiny bit (or a lot!) stronger than the average human, and as it turns out...so is Alice. Alice understood my reasons for killing vampires and agreed with me that they needed to be killed, so she has been my partner in crime since then.

We now live together with our cat, Jasper, and our hamster, BodyBuilder, yep, we named our hamster, BodyBuilder.

Alice was always at home she was also always on time too, the fashion Nazi was everywhere at once she was like the God of fashion.

**Dear diary,**

**Today was good, I still can't catch that guy, he wasn't there, it's like he knew that I would be there, so he didn't come, I don't know what is up with this guy, but I know that he's different than all the others, and that makes me sick to my stomach, to know that everyday I don't catch the guy is one more day, he's out there killing helpless girls and destroying lives, and I can't think of the things he must do to them before he kills them...oh, the horror. Diary? Do you think I should follow him around a bit more? Or go back tomorrow? I have no idea...Oh shoot got to go my fashion Nazi Roommate is home and once she sees what I'm in she will scream...**

**xx**

**GirlInLove**

Hey guys I hope I didn't disappoint I gave up my Photography homework to write this chapter for you guys

P.S : Answer Bella's Questions in your review!

xoxo

YoUrLoVeIsMyDrUg


	3. The Name's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock

**Hey guys, I am really happy that I am Getting any reviews at all but check out "gemma loves Edward" this is my featured author of the week, she has written some awesome stories, so check em' out!**

"Miss Bella what do you think you are wearing?" Alice pushed; she was really getting on my nerves about the whole wardrobe thing.

"I think I am wearing sweats, I don't know what you see"

"Bella, I spend lots of my time-"

"And _my_ money"

"Be quiet child, mummy's talking"

"Mummy?"

"_Bella_" she said in a warning tone.

"Sorry"

"Anyway as I was saying, I spend loads of my time-"

_Knock Knock_

"Jesus, I wonder who that is?" Alice asked, she quickly opened the door, to a man with blonde hair, he looked about our age, and he had a cowboy hat on his head.

"greetings, ma'am I am wondering if you would like to buy-"

"Sure, let me get my wallet, and my credit card" Alice said really quick, cutting him off, you could tell she liked him... A LOT

I casually walked over, the guy was hot but not my type. He stuck out his hand

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Bella Cullen" I shook his hand

"And I am Alice!" Alice screamed from the Lounge room of our apartment.

"Come on in Jasper" I said, guiding him into the lounge. He came in sat down and began pulling out cookies.

"So, Jasper, why are you selling cookies?"I asked, truthfully curious.

"I'm helping sell them for the orphaned girls home"

"Aww, Jasper that is so nice" Alice gushed, and was practically swooning in front of him, while paying and grabbing the cookies.

"Yeah, well, goodbye ladies" Jasper said as he got up and stood near the door.

"Well don't you need my number?" Alice said really fast.

"Uh, no I don't think s-"

"Yes you do" Alice interjected

"And why do I need this fine lady's number?" Jasper asked, with a smirk on his face

"Because I... really like you" straight after her confession, Alice turned a bright shade of red.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Alice said, answering her own question.

"Well ma'am I think we might just have a deal" Jasper said.

(?POV)

_Where did she go?_

_I can't believe he lost her_

_Gone? What do you mean, gone?_

_It's like she vanished_

_Gone..._

_Could someone have taken her?_

_It was him..._

That one voice stood out from all the rest _it was him..._ what could that mean? I Took the last couple strides and sat down with my head in my hands...I didn't want to be this way, it's just the only thing I know, I don't think there is an alternative to feeding on people, I wish there was though, life is precious and I feed only when necessary, and on those who are going that way. In the paper they make me sound like a horrible psychopath who likes to kill innocent women, it was _one _girl and I didn't do anything to her, they make me out as a criminal...I'm just doing what's natural.

**Dear Diary, **

**Hey, we haven't spoken in a while, life's been pretty hectic, Alice and Jasper are talking on the phone all the time although she swears that they aren't together...ha ha ha that girl cracks me up, it's like she doesn't think I know about their "Meeting" yesterday..but I still think it's cute and they would be the perfect couple, Jesus, they would be the picture perfect couple, she, the housewife, and he, the family money earner...ha ha and then their three kids Stepford family much! Anyway Diary, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, I shall set them up on a date, a "blind date" but it's actually each other. OH! Its going to be epic...**

**xoxo**

**GirlInLove**

**_sorry it's so late my school holidays have been hectic, and I am going away for the rest of the holidays tomorrow, so enjoy, and I shall see you after ;) 3**

**xoxo**

**YoUrLoVeIsMyDrUg**


	4. Waiting For The End

**Okay, so I'm back and I am totally excited for our next chapter, about the song piece, paragraph one goes to the cliffy at the bottom, and paragraph two goes to the whole chapter. Thanks guys for sticking with me hahaha ;)**

_I know what it takes to move on,  
I know how it feels to lie,  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last,  
I wish it wasn't so...

I'm stalking him again.

He moves forward, he's making sure she won't move...planning his next attack.

_She has no idea_

Her kids, at home waiting for mummy, and they probably don't know, that mummy won't see the light of day anymore. He moves forward swiftly readying himself for attack, I spring out and pounce on his back, I know it's bad and Alice will give me a lecture about blowing my cover, but this one has kids. He's good looking but not my type...

_Maybe he is_

_Shut up_

_He's hot_

_Shut up_

_Holy shit, he's a hot vampire_

_No...I don't date dead people, it's called Necrophilia_

_But-_

_Shut up I'm trying to attack and you're distracting me_

_You just keep telling yourself that_

My inner voice is a pain in the ass. He throws me to the ground and puts his hand on my chest.

"Please leave, I am trying to feed" he said in that velvet voice I lo- hate! I hate that enticing beautiful voice. DAMMIT!

"You know you could at least be polite to humans and not kill them"

"Do you suggest other options?"

"Yes, actually I do" I said getting off the ground, dusting myself off.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" he asked

"Animals, that's what I do" I answered

"What?"

"Animals, they multiply all the time, it's better than humans, might not taste just like humans but it saves their lives, which by the way she has three kids one boy and two daughters."

"Really?, I am horrified I thought she was alone, I must have followed the wrong person"

"What do you mean?"

"I pick people to feed off based on whether they are horribly sick and I am doing them a favour, like cancer" he said

"Really?, I feel horrible now I have been chasing you around because I thought you were killing innocent girls"

"Why? Do you kill us?"

"Yes I do, one killed my mother"

"Well such a pretty girl like you should not have faced pain like that" I blushed, then realised he was the enemy.

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"Oh...guarded are we?"

"Don't get cocky"

"Okay, so tell me a name I might be able to get them for you"

"Aro"

"Oh hell no, I sure as hell am not attempting him"

" I know, That's why I haven't, him being the king or whatever"

"Well Bella, is it?" I nodded "can I stay with you, for a while, so I can learn the animal ropes" I laughed, and answered "sure"

"But only if you help me kill others." I added

"Agreed"

Getting home was scary, being me I was always on my guard, hoping that he wouldn't try something, and surprisingly, he didn't. I pushed open the door.

"Where have you been? And WHY IS THERE A VAMP-" I shoved my hand over Alice's mouth.

"Tell the whole building would you?"

"Sorry, Bella...why is he here?"

"He wants to learn how to drink from animals."

"Oh, okay...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Alice, you have Jasper, and-" I went up to her ear and whispered "I really like him"

"You like a vampire?, are you nuts?"

"Are you nuts for liking Jasper?, he's a vampire"

"He's a vampire?, oh my god!"

"and now you know" I pulled away.

"Fine...and don't make too much noise back there" she winked.

Rolling out of bed, He was sitting in a chair, in my room, reading. I got up and he put the book down.

"She's crying"

"Thanks"

I walked out there and she turned to me with wide, puffy eyes

"Esme's dead"

My world came crashing down.

**Sorry for the shorty again and also sorry for the cliffy.**

**I really didn't wanna do that.**

**YoUrLoVeIsMyDrUg**


End file.
